The Amulet
by somisnr
Summary: A magical amulet brings Sinbad and Maeve together again. But is it a blessing or a curse?
1. Maeve

Title: The Amulet  
Author: somi83  
Pairing: Maeve/Sinbad  
Rating: R (for some sexual content)  
Summary: A magical amulet brings Sinbad and Maeve together again. But is it a blessing or a curse?

--------------------------------

The night was peaceful and calm. Maeve sat at her window sill gazing at the stars. It was the five year anniversary of the day she had come to Aeorilla, the island she now called home. She remembers the day she washed up on its shores clearly, as if it was just yesterday. She recalled the storm and how she had barely escaped the fury of the waves and the invisible hands that tried to drag her under. She had almost lost the battle, as the waves crashed into her and rain poured furiously, she had almost given up hope of rescue. It was dark and her cries for help went unheard. She began to feel weak, tired from trying to stay afloat amongst the chaos of the ocean. Slowly, she began to sink. Inch by inch, it became evident that the ocean would claim her life.

And then amongst the dark calm of the water surrounding her, a bright light appeared. And within the halo of angelical radiance, was a woman in white. She smiled and stretched out her hand. The woman was familiar but for some strange reason, Maeve could not recall who she was. But, Maeve did not fear her and she reached out and took the outstretched hand. All faded to black and when she awoke, she had washed up on the shores of the mystical island of Aeorilla. Home to a cornucopia of magical beings. Witches, Warlock, Faeries, Elves, Unicorns and all sorts of beings called this island their home

The whole of Aeorilla was protected by a mist that prevented non magical beings from entering the sacred realm. And on this island, she began to perfect her magic. She became a student to all those who would teach. She learned about potions and conjuring from the best witch on the island. A faery princess taught her to be one with nature. She leaned to control her anger, well; she learned to control it somewhat. She was still known to have a fiery outburst or two. During the past five years, she went from being a simple apprentice of magic to a full blown master of the arts. Many were astonished by the rate in which she had come to master magic. However, very few knew the driving force behind her search for knowledge in all that was magic.

Like the previous years, this day became one of reflection and remembrance; a day in which Maeve would spend recalling all the family and friends she had left behind. With a magical mirror, Maeve was able to see whomever she wished. The mirror had been given to her by Aeodrianna, a wood elf and her new best friend. This gift allowed her to be close to her loved ones even though she was separated from them by a great distance.

When she had first received the gift, she would watch the crew of the Nomad to make sure that they were all safe. Every night, she would ask the mirror to show her the ship and its crew as they went about their lives. She watched as Dermott, her brother, soared in the bluest of skies. She watched as Firouz and Doubar laughed jovially at each others jokes and as Rongar silently sharpened his daggers. As the months passed, she watched as the man she once loved change into someone she didn't even recognize and as a new crew member come aboard and slowly took her place.

Brynn came and took her place as the ship's sorceress and as Dermott's guardian. Although she hated to admit it, Maeve released that in her absence the crew needed Brynn. She could protected and assist the crew in magical situations and she provided Dermott with the companionship he needed. However, Brynn had also replaced her in Sinbad heart. Whatever affection Sinbad may have felt for her quickly diminished with the appearance of Brynn. Maeve wanted to hate her, but how could she? Brynn made Sinbad happy and she gave him the love that he desperately needed, the love that was constantly being taken away from him.

Maeve's happiness for Sinbad did not completely relieve the hurt she had felt when she watched Sinbad's admittance of love for Brynn. She remembers that day clearly. She recalled their confessions of love and passionate kiss. She cried that night; cried over her broken heart and lost love.

Afterward, Maeve stopped watching Sinbad. Although her heart ached for just a glimpse of him, she couldn't bare to see Sinbad and Brynn together and happy in love. Eventually, she stopped using the mirror altogether because Sinbad would make sudden appearances when she was watching other crew members. She returned the gift to Aeodrianna and tried her hardest to forget Sinbad. However, on days like this, the mirror would somehow appear on the table in her cabin, and Maeve couldn't help but use for instantaneous glimpses of her friends.

A knock on the door jarred her from her reminiscent thoughts.

"Who is it?" Maeve called out to the person behind the door. She was quite surprised that she was getting a visitor because on this day, everyone on the island left her alone.

"It is I, your dearest of friends" replied Aeodrianna, "I know you like to be alone, but I found something and I wanted to give it to you"

Curiosity prompted Maeve to get up from her seat and go open the door for Aeodrianna. This had to be very important or else she would not have come. As Maeve ushered her friends inside the house, she took a moment to reflect on their friendship. Aeodrianna was the first person she saw when she has woken up on the island. Maeve had never seen a creature more regal, with long ebony hair adorned with a crown of leaves and flowers and eyes greener than any color known to man. She was a happy creature, whose mirth was contagious to everyone in her company. This happy disposition made Aeodrianna very easy to like and they had been instant friends.

"So, my dearest of friends", Maeve began in a mocking tone, "what is so important that it brings you here this time of night?"

Aeodrianna sat down before answering Maeve. She turned and looked at her friends. In the five years of acquaintance with Maeve, she has come to know and understand her like no other. She knew that Maeve loved Sinbad desperately. Four years ago, when Maeve told her that she no longer cared about returning to the Nomad because the crew no longer cared for her and because Sinbad had no need for her, Aeodrianna knew she had to do whatever possible to reunite Maeve with the men she loved. In her attempts, she discovered a tool that would do just that and this discovery is what brought her here tonight.

"I don't know where to begin" Aeodrianna replied

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Maeve said in an encouraging tone

"Very well, Maeve." Aeodrianna begin, "I'm about to tell you something, something that your probably not going to want to hear, but as you dear friends, I feel that it is something that needs to be said. Now, before I continue, I want you to promise that you will listen to what I have to say. You will not interrupt me, you cannot ask any question. Is that clear?"

Aeodrianna watched as Maeve reluctantly nodded her head in agreement. Aeodrianna paused a second and then got out of her chair. She removed a beautiful emerald amulet that was wrapped in some parchment and stood in front of Maeve. Aeodrianna, then, gently placed the amulet around Maeve neck and returned to her seat.

"The amulet that I have just given you is magical. It has been credited for reuniting lover separated by great distances. I've heard many tales of the loves it has brought together. I've been searching for this amulet since the day you told me about you love for Sinbad. I know you have convinced yourself that you no longer love him because Sinbad is with Brynn but I know _you._ And I know that you never stopped loving him and the love you feel has just gotten stronger over the years. All is not lost, my friend. There is still a chance for you and Sinbad."

Maeve touched the amulet around her neck. She'd heard of its power; the Amulet of Raeowyn could reunite lover, but for only one night. This was a gift she did not want and she told Aeodrianna of such, "I do not wish nor did I ask you to give me this. Sinbad does not want me. He is in love with Brynn. _He chose HER _and I will respect that."

With those words, Maeve proceeded to remove the amulet. Aeodrianna grabbed her hand, stopped her and said furiously, "Four years ago, you stopped using the mirror I gave you because you saw something you did not like. However, if you had continued to use the mirror, you would have seen something that would have changed everything. I would not have searched for the Amulet of Raeowyn, if I didn't believe that you and Sinbad belong together."

Maeve ignored Aeodrianna's words and continued to tug fiercely on amulet, trying to remove it from her neck. "Why won't it come off? I DON'T WANT IT" she yelled.

Aeodrianna took a step back and look at her friend. "Maeve" she said calmly "the amulet will not come off until it has completed it purpose; reuniting you and Sinbad. And if there was no hope, it would not remain on your neck. You know this! Why do you fight it?"

Maeve turned her head, refusing to look at her friend. She did not want this. Even if there was a glimmer of hope, even if there was a possibility that Sinbad still loved her, she did not want just one night. It would be torture, being reunited and then cruelly separated after mere hours together. Her heart almost didn't survive their previous separation, it would not survive another. She was better off without the amulet.

"Maeve, listen to me" Aeodrianna pleaded "I just have one request ... think of Sinbad, think about your love for him, think about the time you shared and rejoice, because there will be more wonderful moment shared with the man you love. Go to sleep and dream about Sinbad, dream about what you would do when you are reunited, dream about you future together and rejoice because they will no longer be just dream. Promise me, you will do as I have asked", with that Aeodrianna turned around and left.

Maeve watched silently as her friend closes the door behind her as she leaves. _I'm sorry Aeodrianna but I can not ... I WILL NOT DREAM OF SINBAD_. Maeve repeated that mantra in her mind as she prepared for bed. As she lay on her bed and the veils of slumber swept over her, she did something her heart has not allowed her to do in a long time, she dreamt about Sinbad.

TBC


	2. Sinbad

**Note:** I wasn't planning on continuing this story after my computer crashed and I lost what had already been written.. I tried to rewrite it but I was satisfied with my second attempt. But anywhere, here it is. Sorry for the delay and I will continue if the feedback is positive.

--------------------------------

The night was peaceful and calm. Sinbad stood at the helm of the Nomad gazing at the stars. It was the five year anniversary of the day a violent storm had taken Maeve away. Today was his least favourite of days, it was his dark day, the day he had been separated from his love. He remembered it as it was yesterday. He recalled the violent waves crashing into the Nomad, seeing Maeve stumbling about, trying to get to safety.

One violent wave had crashed into the ship, tilting it and knocking her straight into the chaotic sea. His heart had stopped in shock. He had just witnessed the woman he loved being thrown overboard. He did not spare a moment to think, he simply dove in after her. He had to save her!

He swam around calling her name but there was no response. He fought to stay afloat but even a strong swimmer like him was finding it difficult. It then dawned on him that Maeve might not survive this battle with the sea. The storms violent rage was determined to take life or maybe even two. Sinbad was overcome with dread.

Maeve, please be alive was his last thought before everything turned to black.

He awoke on some unknown island's shore with no evidence of Maeve in sight. He had somehow swam to safety during the night and had passed out from exhaustion. Anguish consumed Sinbad as he came to the realization that he failed her. Considering the amount of difficulty he had staying afloat amongst the violent crashes of the oceans waves, Maeve could not have possible survived the night.

He later learned that Maeve has survived, and that she had been taken away for her own safety.

Sinbad did not like it. It hurt to be separated from her. It felt like a piece of himself had been cut out with the dullest of knifes. The pain he felt in her absence was excruciating and so to protect himself, he hardened his heart. He forbade the crew from mentioning her name in his presence. He took many women to ease the pain and later convinced himself that he had fallen out of love with Maeve and in love with another.

It was one year after professing his love for Brynn that emotions he taught lost surfaced. An enemy, following the steps of Snatch, used an imposter pretending to be Maeve to capture the Nombad and its crew. Apparently, word had spread that the red-haired sorceress was Sinbad's weakness. In his blind determination to rescue Maeve, whom he taught was captured, Sinbad led his crew in a trap that nearly killed Doubar and left Faruz with a serious injury.

That night Sinbad was confronted him about the feelings he kept bottled inside.

--------------------------------

__

Sinbad sat in his room brooding about the events of the day, and drowning his sorrowing in a jar of his finest wine.

He heard the door silently open and close.

"Doubar, I do not feel like talking" Sinbad said without looking up to see who had entered his quarters. Only Doubar had the audacity to approach him when he was in such a foul mood.

"It is not Doubar" the voice said.

Sinbad turned his head to see Brynn leaning against the door. He watched as she approached and sat down in the chair in front of him.

"Brynn, what are you going here?" he asked.

Without responding, Brynn reached out and removed the glass of wine from his hand. She then took both his hands into her, and looked into his eyes, holding his gaze.

This must be very important. Brynn hardly entered his private quarters alone. He had invited her on numerous occasions but she had refused all his invitations because she did not want the spread of rumours about their personal relationship. Sinbad believed that she did not want to loose the respect of her fellow crew members. Whatever she came to talk about was apparently more important than the reasons that prevented her from entering his quarters before.

"Two years ago, you professed your love for me and I happily accepted it. But, I allowed this happiness blind me to the truth" she began.

"Brynn" he interjected.

"No! let me finish what I have come to say" she pleaded. "The truth is you never gave me your heart even though you professed you love for me"

"Brynn .." Sinbad tried to stop her again but she refused to let him speak.

"You could not have given me your heart because it already belonged to someone else. I failed to see it before but now it is clear to me as day. Your heart could never have been mine because she has already claimed it. She posses it then, possesses it now and will continue to posses it in the future."

Sinbad shook his head in denial as she spoke. Allah, why did he have to invite such stubborn women in his life. Brynn was trying to reopen wounds that he thought healed a long time ago. Why was she so determined to bring up Maeve tonight of all nights. Sinbad has grown to accept the fact that he and Maeve would never be together. He had moved on. Brynn was his lady now.

"For 3 years, you kept your feeling for Maeve bottled up inside. You love her!" there was no question in her voice, she was stating a fact.

"No" he countered "I love YOU! You are the one I want"

Brynn shook her head in disbelief, "How can you expect me to believe that after the events of the today" she asked.

Sinbad turned his face away, he could not look at Brynn. He knew the truth would be evident in his eyes.

Brynn grabbed his face, cradled it between her hands and forcible turn him to face her.

"Look at me!"

Sinbad tried to look away again but Brynn kept her hands steady.

"Why are you afraid to admit your feeling out loud. I know you love her. You know you loves. The entire crew knows you love. Goodness, ever Rumina knows. Why hide it?" Brynn asked, her eyes silently begging him for answers.

Sinbad did not want to have this conversation. He did not want to have this conversation with Brynn of all people. Why couldn't she just leave it alone.

Grasping her hands, Sinbad removed them from his face, stood and began to walk away.

Brynn, seeing that he was headed for the door, rushed to it and stopped him from exiting.

"We will have this conversation Sinbad" she said with conviction in her voice.

From the tone of her voice and her facial expression, Sinbad knew that the only way he could escape this conversation would be to forcible remove Brynn from his quarters. She was that determined and she was not leaving until everything there was to say was said.

"Why Sinbad?" she asked again.

In frustration, Sinbad shoved his hands in his hair and turn away from the door.

"She does not know" he said so softly, it was hardly a whisper.

"What?"

"She does not know" he repeated more loudly.

"Oh Sinbad"

"Like you said, everybody knows I love her. Everybody knows but her. I wasted a year. I was held up by my stupid fears. Now she gone, I have lost my chance and I do not believe I will get a another"

"But Sinbad, you can not believe that?"

"And why not?" he retorted "It been three years. Three year! I do not know where she is or who she is with. I can hardly expect her to wait for me. If anything take me as an example. I was with a least three different women a mere month after she was taken. I did not even wait,so why should she?"

Again Brynn shook her head in disbelief. She could not believe what she was hearing.

"But she loves you"

"How can you say that? You know nothing of Maeve"

"Then tell me about her"

"What?"

"You are right. I know nothing of Maeve. But that is because you forbade the entire crew from talking about her. I heard whispers in the shadows but nothing concrete. So tell me about her?

"I can not"

"Yes you can. Tell me about the woman you love, Sinbad."

--------------------------------

And so he did.

That night Sinbad finally opened up and talked about Maeve. He told Brynn about their first encounter and their first kiss. He told Brynn about the moment he realized he loved her and his dreams for their future. He told Brynn tales that made her smile, laugh, and cry.

That night the dam he had built around his emotions crumbled and they flowed freely to the surface. For Sinbad, it felt as if a weight had been lifted.

He had made a promise to himself that night. He swore that he would not hesitate to reveal his feeling for Maeve upon their reunion. He had been a coward before but no longer.

"Captain ...."

Sinbad turned his head at the sound of crewman Marek's voice. He had been so loss in thought that he failed to hear Marek as he approached. The night was growing late and it was time for Sinbad to be relieved of his duties.

He was not surprised by the hesitation he had heard in Marek's voice. His crew were very cautious when approaching him on this day. They knew its significance and its effect on his mood.

"Here you go" Sinbad said as he steps aside so Marek can take control of the tiller.

"Good night, Captain"

Sinbad simple nodded at Marek's farewell and proceeded to his from quarters. He doubted he would have a good night. He had not had a good night since Maeve was lost to him. But, since his talk with Bryn that night he had renewed hope that he would one day be reunited with her.

And now, two years later ... five years since he last saw Maeve ... that hope was still alive.

And as Sinbad open the door to his quarters, the sight before him made him realize that hope was not for naught. Because, there lying in his bed was Maeve, fast asleep.

TBC

--------------------------------

**Another note:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. After reading numerous fics where Brynn becomes evil when Maeve comes back, I decided not to bash her. Although, I personally never liked her character, I felt she deserved more respect.


End file.
